Le Jour de Notre Mort
by BlackLullabies
Summary: Le Starship UK doit faire face à une guerre. Mais le vaisseau lui-même est confronté à un ennemi invisible bien plus redoutable. Sur Terre, Torchwood, Eden - la fille du Docteur - et Luke Smith doivent faire face à des problèmes temporels. Passé, présent et futur se mélangent et créent des catastrophes dans le monde entier. Sarah-Jane croise la route du 10ème Docteur et de Donna.
1. Sous tension

Résumé : Le Docteur a perdu énormément d'êtres chers. Alors qu'il tente de se reprendre, il reçoit un message sur son papier psychique. Une personne lui demande de l'aide.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer :<span> L'univers de Doctor Who, Torchwood et The sarah-Jane Adventure ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>PLAYLIST<p>

01. Crown On The Ground - Sleigh Bells. 02. Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol. 03. Do You - Carina Round. 04. Hate My Way - Throwing Muses. 05. Delicate - Damien Rice

* * *

><p>Passé, Présent et Futur<p>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Starship UK

* * *

><p>Il était bientôt minuit et la musique « Crown on the Ground » retentissait dans toute la salle. La boite de nuit « La Temporalité » était complète ce soir. Des jeunes comme des plus âgés bougeaient sur la piste de danse. D'autres étaient postés sur les côtés et tentaient vainement de discuter dans le brouhaha environnant. Les barmen bossaient derrière le comptoir, en allant aussi vite que possible pour satisfaire les nombreux clients.<p>

Omean Olmeans dansait et riait aux éclats au milieu de la salle avec quelques amies. Elle avait laissé son père passer la soirée avec sa nouvelle copine et avait rejoint ses amies dans cette boite de nuit vers 23h. Elle s'amusait donc pour cette dernière journée de l'année de l'ancien calendrier. Ils avaient quitté la Terre depuis longtemps mais avait tout de même gardé les anciennes traditions. C'était la décision prise par Elizabeth X.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement. Il était temps de compter les secondes avant minuit. Bientôt tout le monde s'embrassera et se souhaitera une bonne et belle année. Le décompte commença et la foule cria chaque chiffre : 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 !

Le décompte se stoppa quand une détonation retentit et fit s'écrouler des projecteurs sur la piste de danse. La foule sortit en courant de la pièce quand le sol se mit à trembler et tout le monde se rassembla dans le grand hall central.

Omean tint la main d'une de ses amie qui était restée à ses côtés et chercha des yeux son père dans la foule. Elle ne le vit pas, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Elle se sentait oppressée dans le hall et elle voyait flou autour d'elle. L'angoisse l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et la seule pensée qui la maintenait debout était de retrouver son père. Son frère, Ostyn, devait être en sécurité dans son appartement au quartier Est, étant donné que l'explosion avait eut lieu du coté Ouest. Son père par contre ne devait pas être loin.

Tous les habitants du Starship UK Ouest s'étaient regroupés dans ce hall. Omean parcouru la foule en poussant quelques personnes, sa main tenant toujours fermement celle de son amie. Mais elle ne trouva personne qu'elle connaissait. En revanche, son amie retrouva sa petite sœur.

Le vaisseau tangua. Les familles se regroupaient, attendant que les secousses s'arrêtent. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Peut-être le vaisseau avait-il rencontré des astéroïdes ? Ce genre de choses était déjà arrivé avant mais les secousses n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes.

Omean s'approcha d'un des écrans qui se trouvait près des " Clowns " chargés de la sécurité. Elle rechercha son père dans la liste des gens présent dans le hall ( l'ordinateur savait précisément où chaque personne se trouvait ) mais elle ne le trouva pas, trop de monde dans le hall. C'était déjà un miracle que le réseau fonctionne toujours ! Elle était prête à abandonner ses recherches quand un message s'afficha sur l'écran :  
>" On peut supporter un monde de démons pour l'amour d'un ange. " signé OO.<br>Omean s'approcha de l'écran mais le message disparut tellement vite qu' elle crut l'avoir halluciné.

Les systèmes de sécurité du vaisseau étaient morts mais la paroi tenait toujours. La Tour était en pleine effusion. Les machinistes couraient dans tous les sens. Les enfants chargés de nourrir la baleine stellaire étaient totalement paniqués. La baleine, elle, avait été touché, ce qui faisait tanguer le vaisseau vers la droite et lui faisait pousser des plaintes affreuses.  
>Elizabeth X se trouvait dans la cabine des commandes. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à savoir ce qui arrivait. Elle savait ainsi qui était à l'origine de l'explosion. Un autre vaisseau leur tirait dessus or le Starship UK n'était pas un vaisseau militaire, il était bien armé mais pas assez pour protéger toute sa population pendant une longue durée.<p>

Cette attaque venait de commencer mais elle se doutait que cette guerre arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Cela faisait quelques mois que le Starship UK avait croisé un autre vaisseau qui avait quitté la Terre : la Vedette des Étoiles, le vaisseau français. Une sorte de concurrence avait débuté entre les deux vaisseaux. Puis il y avait eu des passerelles créées pour que les habitants se déplacent de vaisseau en vaisseau. Et c'est là que les véritables problèmes avaient commencés. Il y avait eu plusieurs attaques, des vols et donc des accusations. Elle avait eu plusieurs discussions avec le Président Français, Paul Fernand, mais rien ne s'était arrangé. La situation avait même empirée. Les deux dirigeants n'avaient pas réussis à s'entendre. La violence avait rapidement progressée et augmentée. Un autre président français avait été élu. On avait cru que cela arrangerait les choses mais cela eut plutôt l'effet inverse. Le nouveau président, Maxime Pigard , avait manifesté une haine envers le peuple britannique et n'avait cessé de chercher la petite bête pour pouvoir leur faire la guerre. La distance entre chaque pays avait en fait créé une solitude, une solitude que seul la guerre pourrait arranger, car elle était le seul contact qui pouvait prouver que l'Homme a encore un certain pouvoir sur l'Autre.

Elizabeth X alluma un écran et une autre cabine de commande apparus mais elle se trouvait dans un autre vaisseau. Un homme se posta au centre de l'écran et regarda Elizabeth X, l'air moqueur. On n'apercevait que son visage à l'écran, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat, un chat prêt à attaquer sa proie.

- Au nom de toute la population du Starship UK, je demande un cessez le feu, annonça ElizabethX d'une voix qui ne supposait aucun refus.  
>L'homme à l'écran rigola et mit ses mains derrière la tête. On pouvait voir derrière lui, le drapeau français.<br>- Et si je refuse ? demanda t-il.  
>- Nous devrons répondre à votre attaque.<p>

L'homme sourit et appuya sur un bouton qui éteignit l'écran et mit fin à la conversation. Mais cela ne mit pas fin à la guerre entre ses deux vaisseaux.

oOo

Le Tardis stagnait dans l'espace. La porte était ouverte et le Docteur sirotait du thé devant cette vision magnifique.

Il était seul. Seul de nouveau.

Il se retourna et regarda la salle de la console. Vide. Sans joie, sans rire, sans cri, sans vie. Il finit sa tasse et ferma la porte de la cabine. Il retourna près de la console et actionna quelques manivelles. Le Tardis, lui aussi, avait un coup de mou.

Le Docteur sortit son stéthoscope et le diagnostiqua. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Le Tardis était comme lui : malade et triste. Vidé de toute énergie, éreinté, refusant de repartir.

Mais il le devait. Oui, il le devait car il n'était pas seul dans cet univers. D'autres attendaient sa venue, son aide. N'importe où, dans le temps ou dans l'espace : il était devenu le justicier de l'univers car c'était ce que tout le monde voulait de lui. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il en avait besoin, que cela le réconfortait, qu'il voulait se rattraper. Rattraper ses nombreuses erreurs.

Il actionnait de nouveau des manettes et appuya sur quelques boutons quand il sentit son papier psychique le picoter à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il le sortit et l'examina.

Le voilà le petit coup de pouce qui le ferait se déplacer. Un appel à l'aide. Un appel qui le guiderait. Une personne avait besoin de lui.

oOo

Partir. En finir.

La moquette du petit appartement couvrait les bruit de pas. Ostyn retira ses chaussures au milieu de la pièce et posa ses pieds sur la moquette. Le contact était doux et rassurant.

Le sol avait cessé de trembler à présent. La situation s'était peut-être arrangé. Il ne le savait pas et n'en avait rien à faire de toute manière. Il se foutait de tout à présent. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus. Que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avançait mais que lui restait sur la touche.

Ses nuits étaient paisibles et agréables. Il aimait rester dans son lit, à attendre. Mais à attendre quoi ? Rien ne le retenait ici. Son père ? Sa sœur ? Ils avançaient, ils faisaient leur vie sans penser à lui. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se lever le matin. Il le faisait plus par devoir qu'autre chose.

Ostyn ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à vivre. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi continuer d'exister ? Pourquoi faire semblant d'en avoir envie.

Il se rappelait alors d'une phrase qu'il avait retenu et qui provenait d'une pièce de théâtre : « Toute la vie, on fait comme si. Car vivre, c'est faire comme si. » Mais si « faire comme si » n'était même plus supportable, alors que faire ?

Tout quitter.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ressentait enfin quelque chose. La drogue l'aidait déjà beaucoup. S'il ne l'avait pas, il ne réussirait pas à faire le geste fatidique. Il penserait, il raisonnerait et il s'en empêcherait. Mais là, il sentait ce qui l'entourait, il se sentait calme et prêt à tout. Il ne reculerait pas.

Un pied après l'autre, il avança lentement vers la salle de bain. Il passa de la moquette moelleuse au carrelage glacé qui le frigorifia des pieds à la tête. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se posta devant le miroir.

Ses yeux gris le fixaient attentivement et le scrutait de haut en bas. Son corps était squelettique, ayant perdu tout goût pour la nourriture. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours bien coiffés. Depuis quelques temps, il avait prit l'habitude de toujours les remettre et les lisser vers l'avant quand il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et calma sa respiration.

La fin était proche.

Il prit une serviette dans un des placard et recouvra le miroir avec. Son regard ne l'empêcherait pas d'en finir. Personne ne viendrait le convaincre qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Il avait fermé l'appartement à clé. On ne le dérangerait pas.

La lame de rasoir était posée sur le bord du lavabo. Elle semblait l'attendre. Il tendit la main vers elle. Ostyn prit une grande inspiration et la leva au-dessus du visage, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen. Le poignet ? Il avait déjà essayé. Les entailles étaient toujours visibles, ancrée dans sa peau pour toujours.

Il voulait en finir, et vite. Le plus rapidement possible. Il plaça le rasoir au niveau de son cou, ferma les yeux et l'approcha de sa peau. Sa main tremblait mais il se sentait bien. Il allait accomplir sa mission. Il allait enfin pouvoir se rendre utile. Mettre fin à ses jours.

Un sourire défigura son visage. Il vit le visage de sa sœur, Olmean, toute sourire alors qu'elle obtenait enfin son diplôme. Il voyait son père la serrer dans ses bras. Et lui, il les regardait. Il était comme invisible, absent. Tout cela serait bientôt fini. Il leur prouvera qu'il était vivant, avant. Qu'il comptait. Et il espérait leur faire du mal. Ils se rendront enfin compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il serra la lame encore plus fort, quitte à se couper la main avec. De toute façon, cela n'aurait bientôt plus d'importance. Il se crispa et … Un bruit le stoppa alors dans son élan.


	2. Une journée sans fin

Résumé : _C_omment continuer à vivre sans eux ? Comment retrouver cette puissance qui nous a toujours animée sans ces êtres chers ? Comment vivre quand nos cœurs se sont envolés en même temps qu'eux ?

C'est l'heure d'un nouveau départ pour le Docteur. La perte de Rose, le départ de Martha, l'impossibilité de Donna qui ne se souvient même plus de lui, la mort d'Amy, Rory et River Song ont brisé les cœurs du Docteur. Il se sent vide et abandonné.

La solitude le ronge. Il reçoit alors un message sur son papier psychique. Le Starship UK doit faire face à une guerre. Mais le vaisseau lui-même est confronté à un ennemi invisible bien plus redoutable.

Sur Terre, Torchwood, Eden - la fille du Docteur - et Luke Smith doivent faire face à des problèmes temporels. Passé, présent et futur se mélangent et créent des catastrophes dans le monde entier.

Pendant ce temps, Sarah-Jane croise la route du 10ème Docteur et de Donna pendant une de ses enquêtes.

Venez suivre les aventures de tous ses personnages face à un nouvel ennemi.

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer : <span>Disclaimer : L'univers de Doctor Who, Torchwood et The sarah-Jane Adventure ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

><p>Le personnage d'Eden appartient à TheLittle-Wizard !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Playlist<em>

**01.** Young Blood - The Naked And Famous. **02.** Hearing Damage - Thom Yorke **03.** 2020 - Sunns. **04.**Lovemaker, Lovebreaker - Frank Fafara. **05.** The Beginning - Bram Stoker's Dracula.

* * *

>CHAPITRE 2<p><p>

UNE JOURNÉE SANS FIN

* * *

><p><em>"Torchwood, indépendante du Gouvernement, plus autonome que la police. Nous traquons toute forme de vie extra-terrestre sur Terre et armons l'Humanité pour le futur. Le 21ème siècle est celui de tous les changements, et il faut s'y préparer."<em>

La pièce était dans le noir. On ne voyait aucune forme, aucune ombre. On pouvait juste entendre deux respirations lentes. Deux personnes se trouvaient enlacés, emmêlées sur un lit. Et ils dormaient profondément. C'était un homme et une femme. Un des corps bougea dans son sommeil et donna un coup à l'autre. La jeune femme se souleva rapidement, appuyée sur ses coudes. Elle tourna la tête et regarda le réveil. 9H14.

- Merde ! cria t-elle.

Son compagnon grommela dans son sommeil.  
>La jeune femme se leva. Elle était en nuisette. Elle fila vers la salle de bain pour se laver à la va-vite et s'habiller. L'homme dut sentir qu'il était seul dans le lit car il tourna la tête et se releva. Il s'appuya sur un coude et posa sa tête contre sa main.<p>

- Tu pars déjà ? demanda t-il.

- Je devrais être parti depuis une heure déjà !

L'homme reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller en regardant la jeune femme chercher ses chaussures.  
>Elle termina rapidement de s'habiller et s'enfuit de l'appartement. Elle monta dans sa voiture et roula. Il fallait tout de même qu'elle évite les excès de conduite. Elle aurait été dans le Suv encore ... Mais là elle n'avait pas le droit.<p>

Le Suv était la voiture de fonction de Torchwood 3. Et c'était là-bas qu'elle travaillait. Depuis quelques années déjà, elle était devenue agent de terrain pour Torchwood. Fini Gwen Cooper, flic sans importance de Cardiff. Elle était maintenant Gwen Cooper employé dans une agence secrète. Et c'était bien normal qu'elle soit secrète car Torchwood ne s'occupait pas de n'importe quelle affaire !  
>Torchwood était en fait une organisation secrète créée par la reine Victoria en 1879 pour protéger la Grande-Bretagne contre les menaces extraterrestres acquérir la technologie extraterrestre et accessoirement capturer le Docteur.<p>

Elle se gara près de la Place Roal Dahl de Cardiff. Le Hub se trouvait sous cette place, plus précisément sous la Water Tower. Elle alla au bout de la place en s'approchant du port et entra dans un petit office de tourisme. Ianto Jones se trouvait derrière le comptoir et ne leva quasiment pas les yeux de son journal. Il lui murmura un bonjour discret et appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sous le bureau et qui permettait d'ouvrir une porte cachée pour accéder au souterrain et donc au Hub.

Elle ne devait rien n'avoir loupé, tout était calme dans le Hub. En entrant, elle vit au loin Toshiko Sato travailler sur son ordinateur. Elle descendit quelques marches. Jack était dans son bureau, qui se trouvait à l'étage mais qu'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur car chaque pièce était entouré de vitre, au téléphone. Elle posa son sac et alla à son bureau, non loin de celui du médecin Owen Harper. Elle s'approcha d'ailleurs de son bureau et vit une image sur l'écran. L'image d'Eden Smith, la fille du Docteur qui avait travaillé pour Torchwood à leur côté. Malheureusement, une mission avait été loupé et ses répercutions étaient trop dangereuses pour Eden. Jack avait donc prit la décision de la retconner. Il lui avait fait avaler secrètement une pilule de retcon et elle avait oublié tout son passage à Torchwood. Owen et elle était assez proche et elle lui manquait. D'où la photo sur son ordinateur, ordinateur qu'il pouvait voir depuis sa salle d'autopsie. Elle baissa la tête, elle-même était triste mais elle devait faire avec. Gwen avait dû se charger d'effacer toutes traces d'elle. Ordre de Jack. Il pouvait être impitoyable quand il le souhaitait.

Gwen s'assit à son bureau et travailla sur quelques dossiers. La matinée était très calme. Seul Jack ne l'était pas. Il tournait souvent en rond dans son bureau. Et le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Jack avait besoin d'action mais il n'avait que les appels incessants de UNIT. Il ressemblait un peu à Myfanwy, le ptérodactyle capturé par Jack et Ianto leur de leur première mission ensemble, qui tournait en rond au sommet du hub. Seul un immense filet le séparait des membres de l'équipe. Myfanwy était devenu leur animal de compagnie, leur mascotte. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à sa présence et à ses petits cris.

L'alarme signalant la faille sonna enfin en début d'après-midi. Tout le monde prépara les armes, le matériel médical etc ... Jack, Gwen et Owen montèrent dans le Suv tandis que Tosh et Ianto restaient au Hub.

Ils se rendirent rapidement au hangar qui se situait hors de Cardiff où la faille était ouverte. Ils sortirent tout trois du Suv et fouillèrent le bâtiment. C'était un hangar désaffecté. Il était assez grand et tout en longueur. La pièce centrale prenait plus de la moitié de la surface du hangar, au bout il y avait juste deux pièces supplémentaires de plus petite taille. Mais l'équipe ne trouva rien d'étrange. Il était vide. Pourtant Tosh leur affirmait que la faille était toujours ouverte. Tosh était elle-même sur deux fronts. Elle surveillait le hangar et regardait en même temps du coin de l'œil la réunion qui se déroulait à l'étage entre Ianto et certains membres de UNIT.

Jack, Gwen et Owen se rassemblèrent à l'entrée principale et discutèrent de toutes les possibilités. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand ils entendirent un bruit à l'intérieur. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce centrale, l'arme au poing et surprirent une créature. Elle tourna son regard vers eux, elle se trouvait juste devant la faille qui s'était agrandis jusqu'à prendre la largeur de la pièce. La créature disparu complètement. Les trois agents de Torchwood dirigèrent leurs armes dans tous les sens. Jack réussi à retrouver la créature capable de se camoufler mais fut déconcentré par un autre bruit provenant de la faille.

- Owen, va voir ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Jack.

- Euh t'es sûr que ça va Jack ? demanda Owen alors qu'il conduisait le SUV.

Jack regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, il était dans le hangar et maintenant, il se trouvait sur le siège passager du SUV près du hub de Torchwood. Gwen et Owen le regardait bizarrement.

- Je me suis endormi ? les interrogea Jack à ses deux partenaires.

- Non, on discutait de ce qu'on allait faire de la créature, lui répondit Gwen.

- On l'a capturé ?

- Oui, tu es sûr que ça va Jack ? s'inquiéta Gwen en l'examinant.

Jack fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Gwen, qui se trouvait à l'arrière du SUV, pour lui répondre mais il avait encore changé de lieu.

- Attention Jack ! Cria Owen en le poussant pour le mettre à l'abri derrière un pilier.

La créature se déplaçait rapidement et Jack était totalement désorienté. Owen tirait dans tous les sens tandis que Gwen tentait de contacter Ianto. Jack reprit peu à peu ses esprits et commença à tirer lui aussi. C'était des armes spéciales qui n'étaient pas meurtrière, elles servaient juste à endormir la créature pendant un certain temps. La créature imitait les murs de pierres grises du hangar et ils réussissaient à la voir que quand elle se mettait à bouger. Jack, par coup de chance, réussi à lui tirer dans la cheville et la créature s'effondra au sol, reprenant son apparence normal.

Elle était grise et squelettique. Ses yeux globuleux étaient grands ouverts avec un regard vide et son corps était tout recourbés. La première pensée de Jack fut qu'il se trouvait en fait face à Gollum sauf qu'il était capable de se camoufler. C'était donc un Gollum Caméléon. Et c'était vraiment flippant. Jack s'approcha d'elle, toujours l'arme et la main et fit le geste s'agenouiller.

Un battement de paupière plus tard et il se retrouvait dans le hub, la main tenant une arme invisible.

- Gollum est dans sa cellule, annonça Ianto en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Ça va pas patron ?

Jack cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et se massa les tempes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

oOo

Le vent faisait claquer les volets du petit appartement d'Eden Smith et la pluie tombait drue à l'extérieur. Les passants courraient dans tous les sens, cherchant un endroit où s'abriter. Eden, elle, reposait dans son lit et dormait profondément. Ni la pluie ni le vent ne l'avait réveillé. Elle s'était entortillée dans sa couette et avait mit sa tête son sous oreiller. Le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet indiquait seize heure vingt-six. A côté, il y avait aussi plusieurs boites de calmants. Certaines étaient vides et d'autres contenaient des pilules de différentes formes et couleurs. Ils avaient tous étaient prescrits par le docteur Whale, le médecin chargé d'Eden après sa perte de mémoire.

La jeune femme ne se souvenait plus de rien. On l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle de Cardiff, le visage en sang et évanouie. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, totalement déphasée et perdue. Le visage du docteur Whale était le premier qu'elle ait vu. Il avait tenté de la calmer quand elle avait essayé d'arracher tous les tuyaux qui la reliée à l'électrocardiographe. Elle était totalement paniquée et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il lui avait posé des questions sur son passé mais elle n'avait réussi à répondre à aucune d'elles. Rien. Elle ne se souvenait d'absolument rien.

Whale avait fait des recherches. Il avait trouvé son nom et prénom. Rien sur sa famille. Un véritable mystère. Elle travaillait dans une entreprise immobilière qui n'existait plus à présent. Elle n'avait donc plus rien. Plus de passé, plus de souvenir, plus d'emploi, plus personne.

Elle était sorti de l'hôpital, avait passé un mois à l'hôtel avant de trouver un petit appartement dans le centre de Cardiff. Eden n'en sortait quasiment jamais, restant plongée dans son mutisme. Elle cherchait, elle tentait de se souvenir. Mais c'était le trou noir.

Les médicaments l'assommaient et la faisaient dormir à longueur de journées. Elle vivait dans le noir et ne mangeait quasiment pas jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Whale la recontacte pour tenter de la faire sortir. Il voulait qu'elle se réhabitue à la vie et qu'elle se fasse des amies, qu'elle rencontre de nouvelles personnes, qu'elle se reconstruise. Chaque jour, il lui faisait visiter un endroit différent.

Il lui avait fait acheter de nouveaux vêtements, des meubles, des appareils ménagers … Il était en quelque sorte son parrain. Il lui servait de soutien. Elle pouvait lui parler en toute liberté et en toute confiance. Le docteur Whale était d'ailleurs, pour le moment, son seul contact et numéro dans son téléphone portable.

La jeune femme remua dans son lit et sortit la tête de sous l'oreiller, ses longs cheveux roux en bataille collés à son front à cause de la sueur. Une vibration la fit se relever en sursaut, regardant partout autour d'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le cœur battant, Eden descendit de son lit et posa ses pieds sur le sol glacial de la petite chambre. A tâtons, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. La faible lumière provenant de l'extérieur lui fit plisser des yeux et grogner. Elle se retourna et ses battements de cœurs se calmèrent en constatant qu'elle se trouvait seulement dans sa chambre. Elle revint vers son lit et s'y assit, prenant son portable en main pour lire le texto qu'on lui avait envoyé.

« J'arrive dans un demi-heure. Prends un parapluie. »

Eden se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit après avoir balancé le portable sur la table de chevet.

- Eh merde … chuchota t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle grogna et se releva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à cette nouvelle sortie. Elle se brossait les dents quand elle entendit que l'on sonnait à l'interphone. Elle traversa son appartement en courant, essayant de ne pas tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle lui ouvrit et retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain pour recracher le dentifrice.

Whale sonna à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, comme à son habitude. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux châtains étaient trempés. Il resta donc à l'extérieur en attendant que la jeune rousse mette ses chaussures et son manteau. Elle prit ensuite son parapluie et sortit de l'appartement. Eden ferma la porte à clé et se retourna vers le médecin.

- Où va où cette fois ? demanda t-elle en fonction les sourcils.

- Surprise, répondit Whale en souriant.

Ils descendirent côte à côte les quatre étages et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

oOo

Le taxi s'arrêta brusquement, les pneus crissant sur le goudron. Eden détacha sa ceinture pendant que Whale payait le chauffeur. Après être descendus, le médecin prit Eden par le bras et lui fit traversée l'avenue.

- Pourquoi on va vers le parc Michigan ?

- Arrête de faire ta curieuse et marche plus vite.

Il l'entraîna dans plusieurs ruelles et la fit se stopper. Il sortit un foulard de l'une des ses poches et lui banda les yeux. Whale lui prit la main pour la diriger et la plaça de sorte qu'elle ait une vue d'ensemble. Il lui retira le bandeau et Eden ouvrit de grands yeux. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Chaque sortie avait un but précis. Eden avait un jour dit au docteur Whale que ce qui lui manquait le plus étaient ses parents et ses souvenirs d'enfance. Cette sortie avait un seul but : retrouver son âme d'enfant.

Elle se mit à courir et, les yeux pétillants, admira avec un regard nouveau les attractions que l'on avait installé dans le parc Michigan. Elle se précipita vers le stand de sucreries et se tourna vers Whale avec une moue de chien battu.

- Je pourrais avoir une Barbe-à-Papa ?

- Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt faire une attraction avant de manger ? demanda t-il avec une grimace.

- S'il te plaît … supplia t-elle.

- Bon d'accord … céda t-il.

Il lui paya sa Barbe-à-Papa et ils discutèrent joyeusement en faisant le tour du parc d'attraction.

- Un train fantôme ! s'exclama Eden en passant devant la plus vielle attraction du parc.

La façade noire était pleines de toiles d'araignées et on pouvait entendre des murmures et des cries sortir des hauts-parleurs. Whale acheta deux tickets et ils firent la queue, Eden sautillait presque sur place tellement elle était excitée et heureuse. Après cinq minutes d'attente, ils purent enfin monter dans un wagon. Ils placèrent la barre de sécurité devant eux pour bloquer leurs corps et le wagon se mit à avancer sur les rails.

Après un virage, la lumière se mit à clignoter avec de petits bruits. Au loin, ils aperçurent une forme sombre. Le wagon avança et Eden recula en se retrouvant face de l'homme au capuchon qui était au fond du couloir. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Quand le wagon changea de direction, Eden se mit à rire et Whale l'accompagna.

- C'est très mal fait mais c'est tellement excitant l'adrénaline ! expliqua Eden au médecin en continuant de rire. Ça ne s'explique pas !

Le wagon s'arrêta d'un coup sec, plaquant la rousse et le médecin contre la barre de sécurité. Les cheveux en bataille, Eden releva la tête et plissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait un peu plus loin. L'attraction étant plongée dans le noir, elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez mais sa vue s'adapta peu à peu et elle pu apercevoir une forme s'approcher d'eux en faisant des bruits d'éclaboussures. Les murs et le wagon tremblèrent, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces dans l'accoudoir, y plantant même ses ongles. Elle sentait le médecin se tétaniser lui aussi à ses cotés.

- Oh bordel … chuchota t-elle.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre avant qu'une vague s'abatte sur eux. Le wagon se détacha des rails et se fit emporter par le courant. Eden ne voyait plus rien, totalement submergée par l'eau. Elle agitait les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens mais elle était attachée et ne pouvait pas sortir du wagon. La rousse cherchait à inspirer de l'oxygène Whale tentait de repousser la barre de sécurité. Il frappait encore et encore à coups de bras et de genoux. L'eau envoya le wagon contre l'un des murs et Whale fut assommé après s'être cogné contre le rebord du wagon. L'effet positif fut que la barre bougea et laissa d'espace à Eden pour sortir du wagon. L'eau les recouvrait d'un mètre au moins à présent. Elle remonta à la surface pour prendre de l'air et redescendit pour chercher le médecin. Agilement mais avec un peu de difficulté tout de même, elle réussit à faire passer le corps de Whale entre la barre de sécurité et le wagon. Eden le prit dans ses bras et remonta à la surface une nouvelle fois.

Elle battait des jambes frénétiquement, n'ayant pas ses bras pour l'aider à avancer. Eden réussit à atteindre un rebord auquel elle s'accrocha. Elle fit monter Whale qui commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits. Elle monta à son tour et constata qu'il se trouvait près d'une cage où était enchaîné un mannequin. De tout côté, des câbles pendaient et Eden se dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas être électrocutés. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Whale.

- Rien de cassé ?

- Non, ça aurait pu être pire, répondit-il en se massant l'arrière du crane.

- Ça faisait pas partie de l'attraction ça … dit-elle en riant.

Whale la regarda, surprit de cette réaction. Eden retira sa veste et l'essora en la tordant dans tous les sens. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche avec un air dégoûté et choqué en voyant un corps passer devant elle, flottant sur l'eau.


End file.
